


On All Fours

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: A little awkward family moment in the Malfoy-Potter household. Merry Christmas!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

On All Fours

Written: 12/28/09 & 12/25/11  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
 **Beta:** Kaiulani – she’s actually been looking over most if not all my fics. I need to update that on my other stories.  
 **Author’s Note:** Happy Christmas!

* * *

Just look at him; kneeling in front of me on all fours. I don’t know why he insisted on doing that the Muggle way. It would be much simpler with a flick of a wrist, though I’m not really complaining. I mean the view looks really hot from where I’m standing. If my son wasn’t in the room helping his _Mum_ , I’d ravish the perky butt of his that’s swaying side to side right now.

“Love, you alright?”

“Huh?” I vaguely muttered. I was seriously thinking about undoing all the presents just so he would have to unwrap all of them by hand.

I heard a sound close to snickering as Harry purred, “Liking the view?”

I shook my head of the erotic images that popped into my head. It wouldn’t do well for me to get a ‘Yule log’ in my pants with the kid around.

“Did you say something, babe?”

“You need to get your mind out of the gutter. Our son has been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes.”

“Sorry. I don’t know where my mind has been.”

“I think I know where,” Harry giggled.

I glared at my husband of four years, and then turned to my son who was standing next to me. I kneeled down to see what he wanted.

“Sorry, Scorp. Mummy is very distracting.”

My blond son turned to his _mummy_ with a pout.

“Mummy! Stop distracting Papa. I need to finish telling him what I want for Christmas.”

“Okay, sweetie. I’ll stop looking so tantalizing on my hands and knees for Papa as I wrap these presents.”

I felt my cheeks flush as my son turned back to me with a confused look in his green eyes.

“Papa, what does tan-lizing mean?”

“It’s why you got made.”

“What?”

**_~fin_ **


End file.
